


Wake up!

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mildly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Prompt: "Wake up. Please wake up!!!"Izaya and Shizuo get into a car accident
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Wake up!

Shizuo did not think he would ever get used to being in a car. The motion sickness and visual slurring of lights and cars whenever he looked out the window gave him immense vertigo. He had probably ridden in a car for longer than ten minutes once or twice when he was younger, but then he hadn’t been tall enough or bored enough to look out the window for so long. He simply was just not made to be in a small vehicle such as this.

He did, however, enjoy seeing Izaya drive. It was like being in a parallel universe. He was so… natural at it. The way he sat at the steering wheel and kept his hands at the 3:00 and 9:00 positions with such definitiveness. He looked like an ordinary person, almost to the point that it was too ordinary. He was freakishly the perfect driver. It was a trade with himself, Shizuo thought reasonably, to get to see Izaya like this sometimes he’d have to suffer through long car rides. He thought about getting the other’s attention, teasing him a bit about how proper he was in the car for such a common delinquent, when all of a sudden, the world slanted.

Another car sideswept them from the driver’s side. They were shoved sideways. Shizuo’s head hit the window. He heard Izaya yell something as black spots filled his vision. He thought he could feel the car spinning but wasn’t sure if it was just his head. Then, another car struck them from behind. Was this a deliberate action? Shizuo heard Izaya’s window break, and his door flung open. From beside him Izaya audibly gasped in pain.

The moment the car stopped moving Shizuo reached out blindly for his seatbelt. He punched the air bag pushing up against him and it deflated enough for him to move. The world was tipped on its side, so he had to hold onto the roof of the car to stay upright as he free himself. It was dark but he maneuvered his arms around the bag enough that he was able to reach Izaya’s seat. He unbuckled the seatbelt and felt out for a form. He managed to wrap an arm around Izaya’s shoulder and drag him out from there. Izaya reached out for him and wrapped an arm around his own shoulders to help get him out. So he was conscious, Shizuo thought through gritted teeth as he dragged them both out into the open air. He was able to see a bit better as the city lights came upon them from their distance down the highway, and he realized that the car was on its side.

“G-Ground…” Izaya whispered through wheezes of pain. “G-Get to the ground.”

Shizuo scooped the rest of Izaya up in his other arm and climbed out of the car’s remains. From a small way away he could see the red and blue lights of a cop car coming towards them. Izaya was looking up at him as he lay the other down on the concrete of the highway and Shizuo was able to get a good look at him.

“’M okay,” Izaya murmured with an easygoing smile, but his eyes were fluttering, and his head lolled to the side as he abruptly lost consciousness.

Shizuo managed to find his breath.

“O-Oi, Izaya!” Shizuo gasped out, and he was shaking the other a bit. “Hey don’t pass out yet!”

He placed his ear to Izaya’s chest, but his head was thumping too much to hear anything. Though Shizuo did not feel any pain he was feeling quite a bit of physical shock, a feeling he was quite used to after all of his years getting hit by bullets, cars, and other things of the sort. But none of that mattered to him at that moment. He wanted to return to just moments ago when he’d simply been annoyed by all the moving city-lights.

“Wake up!” Shizuo ground out. He was having difficulty finding the breath to speak. It was like he’d been stripped of his ability to completely inhale.

He spent another few remaining moments trying again to check if Izaya’s heart was beating to no avail, when he felt more than heard the approach of cop car’s. One of them said something about an ambulance and tried to ask him if he was alright but Shizuo couldn’t understand them like this. The world was going black and he could only see one thing. He shook that thing and hands were trying to pull him away and so he lashed out. They kept their distance after that. The first thing he was able to hear after about five minutes of this were sirens. A paramedic was trying to get his attention, which he had fixated on Izaya.

“Help him.” Shizuo urged, helping them carry him onto one of those emergency gurneys but then he felt someone urge him into the ambulance as well by the shoulders. It was just as well, seeing as he’d sooner tear these people limb from limb than take Izaya without him. A cop came along in the ride as well and continued trying to talk to him but Shizuo still couldn’t hear anything.

_Wake up,_ Shizuo stared as he saw the paramedics doing everything they could. Stared at Izaya’s helpless form as they gave him oxygen and checked his eyes for signs of life. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. His mind continued wandering back to that ordinary moment from before. That natural Izaya he had seen.

This Izaya was not natural at all. He looked terrifying.

When they got to the hospital Izaya was separated from him. Shizuo tried to fight them but his tired muscles and wavering mind gave way and a swarm of nurses came to help him as well.

At some point throughout it all, he fell asleep, which he suspected was caused by whatever that had been poking him in the crook of his elbow. When he awoke, his brother and Ruri Hijiribe were sitting at his bed side.

Finally, the world went back into normal speed. Kasuka turned to meet his eyes.

“Nii-san,” Kasuka says, without a hint of emotion in his voice, but Shizuo can sense the relief as his shoulders loosen just a bit.

“I-Izaya?” Shizuo demanded. “Wh-Where?”

He groaned and sat up, feeling the tug of an IV on his arm. He was about to rip it right out, to which Ruri showed alarm, when a voice from beside him spoke.

“There’s no need to go far, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo froze. Then he exhaled. He turned and saw the other laying there, in the bed beside him, smirking easily as he always did. Nobody with that amount of glass cuts and bruises on their face should look that smug.

Shizuo could finally breathe again. He heard Kasuka go to get the doctor, but Shizuo didn’t listen as he stood from his bed and walked his IV over to Izaya’s side. Izaya looked more tired and weak as he got closer, leaning heavily against his pillows with a glossy look to his eyes, but he was faking his way through as best as he could. He grinned as Shizuo got into the bed with him.

“Were you missing me terribly?” he teased, curling himself inside of Shizuo’s arm and holding his hand. “I’m told you couldn’t concentrate on anything and had to be sedated because you were so worried for me.”

“Shut up, it’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“It’s not!” How could Izaya not understand? Did he not know how unnatural it was for Izaya to look that way. “I thought you left me behind.”

His voice came out choked and soft, so Izaya didn’t hear him entirely. “Come again?”

“I thought… you’d left me behind. That you had died and I had survived. It scared me.”

Izaya smirked at him again, making Shizuo all the angrier. “Well I proved you wrong AND caused you trouble. How efficient of me.”

He used humor to cover up how touched he was, but Shizuo understood. He buried his face into the other’s shoulder, which felt very real.

For the moment, this was what mattered. This, which was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always post fics but when I do it's all at once obnoxiously between two days only for me to disappear for months on end.


End file.
